


A sudden storm

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Nick and Ellie are stuck at Ellie's place for 2 days when a snow storm hits while nick was by Ellie's place
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. A sudden storm part 1

After a long day at the office,Nick lied on his bed,staring at the dark,he couldn't sleep,As his mind was preoccupied with something,or someone.  
Ever since Elena Broke up with him,he couldn't stop thinking about it,not because of his ego,but because of why she broke up with him.  
He started recalling their last conversation again...  
"Your coworker really seems like a wonderful person!how long have you two been working together? " said Elena,sitting with Nick in a coffee shop,the day after their double date  
"Four years,she's the best partner I ever had" Nick said,sipping his coffee  
"So you know each other well?" said Elena  
"Yes,she's my best friend" said Nick,wondering what this is about  
Elena looked at him closely for a minute then she said "I think we should break up"  
Nick was surprised,he didn't see this coming "Why,did I do something wrong? "  
"You didn't do anything wrong,but I can't be with you with Ellie around"  
"But Ellie and I are just friends,there's nothing between us"  
"I saw the two of you together yesterday, and I can tell that you have something special going on" she said,standing up and grabbing her bag  
"You can't hide your feelings forever,Nick" then she walked away.  
Deep down he knew Elena was right,he had feelings for Ellie, they grew much closer since Clay's death,but alot of stuff were holding him back,and most of all,the fear of rejection.  
He checked the time on his phone,it was 3 am,it was too late for him to sleep so he decided to go for a run,to take his mind off these thoughts.  
He went for a run and it suddenly started raining,it was a few drops at first but then it got heavier, he didn't know where to go,he was far from his house and he can barely see anything with such a heavy rain.  
After walking for a few minutes he realized that he was close to Ellie's house,so he decided to go to her,he tried calling her but she didn't pick up,so he went to her place and after a few minutes of knocking on the door,a surprised-half asleep Ellie opened the door  
"Nick? What are you doing here? It's 4am ! And why are your clothes so wet?" Ellie said,surprised to see her partner at this time.  
" I went for a run and it started raining out of no where and your house was close,sorry if I bothered you"  
"It's okay,come on in" she said,moving aside to let him in  
"Running at 4 AM? You must have some really heavy thoughts" She said,closing the door and turning around to face him  
"It's nothing,I just had insomnia and I couldn't sleep" he said,trying to cover up the real reason  
His words didn't fool Ellie though,she knew something was up and decided to give him some space  
He observed her PJ for the first time,she was wearing a pink pj with a unicorn on it  
"Something wrong?" She said because of the way he was staring at her  
"No, I was just admiring your unicorn over here "  
She chuckled  
"Wait here,I'll try to find some clothes for you to change " she said  
She came back after a few minutes with an oversized NCIS hoodie and sweatpants,she also brought a blanket and some pillows  
"The bathroom is over there,and you can turn the couch into a bed "  
"Thank you Ellie "   
"You're welcome " she said,she was about to go to her room when she stopped and turned back to him  
"Nick?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know I'm always here for you if you need to talk,right? "  
"I know,thank you" he said smiling  
"Good night,nick " she said ,smiling and heading to her room  
"Goodnight ,Ellie" he said,watching her until she disappeared into her room  
Nick changed his clothes and lied on the couch/bed,he was surprised that he ended up spending the night at Ellie's place,she was the reason he was out there at the first place  
He didn't know when did he sleep,but he woke up after a few hours when his alarm went off, he looked out of the window to find out that it was still raining,it even got worse and it was starting to snow  
A few minutes later Ellie woke up too  
"Good morning,Ellie "  
"Good morning,nick, did you sleep well?"  
"I did,your couch is so cozy "  
"It's good to know" she said,chuckling  
They opened the TV to see the weather forecast,it said that the city is on lockdown because of the snow storm,and every one should stay home for the next two days.  
Ellie and nick looked at each other  
"Well,I guess you are stuck with me here"  
Ellie said,and they smiled at each other


	2. A sudden storm part 2

They stayed silent for a while,watching the rest of the news,the storm got worse and the ice got thicker so they weren't able to go to work  
After a while,nick broke the silence " what are we going to do now?" He said,looking at Ellie  
"I feel hungry,do you want something to eat?"she said  
" This sounds nice,I'll come and help you with the breakfast "  
They went to the kitchen and nick started going through it,and for his surprise the kitchen was mostly full with junk food and snacks,it barely had any real food  
"Don't you have any real food here?"  
"I'm barely home ,and I don't have time to cook" she said simply,eating a granola bar  
"Good thing I'm here then"  
He was able to find the ingredients to make burritos,and after a few minutes a delicious smell spread through the apartment ,with Ellie watching in amusement as he added the finishing touches to the breakfast.  
"Breakfast is served " he said with a smile,placing a dish in front of her.  
She waited for a minute until it cooled down then she took the first bite  
"Nick this is delicious " she said,already taking the second bite  
He said with a proud grin on his face "consider it a thank you for letting me stay here"  
"Don't be silly,but if it makes you make burritos,I'm okay with it" she said teasingly and he chuckled  
"How did you learn to cook so well? " she inquired curiously  
"When you're on long term undercover missions,you learn how to do stuff by yourself,also my mom taught me a few recipes when I was young "  
"At least your undercover time paid off"  
"It paid off because I can cook not because of the bad guys I put away? " he said,amused by her  
"Well,that too" and they both laughed  
"Do you ever miss working undercover? " she asked,realizing that she got a proper chance to know him better  
"At first I did miss it,but now I don't "  
"Why? I thought you liked being undercover "  
"I did, but that was before I became a part of a team,and know what it's like to have someone you care about " he said,looking at her in a meaningful way for a second,before looking at his plate again  
They kept talking for a while,and by the time they finished eating and cleaned the kitchen,it was still noon and they had alot of time to kill  
"What should we do now?" Nick said  
"I don't know,usually when I'm stuck at home I clean it,take advantage of the time I have"  
"That's a good idea,I'll help you"  
"No Nick,you are my guest,you aren't supposed to do any of this"  
"It's okay,you can't except me to let you do all the work alone "he said with a little smile  
She gave in eventually and they started cleaning up,Ellie took the bedroom and nick took the living room.  
While Nick was cleaning he found Ellie's sketches note book,she hasn't shown him anything she drew lately,he hesitated for a minute but then he decided that a tiny peak would be harmless.  
He flipped through the sketches,they were mostly random paintings from her and Jimmy's drawing time,but then he found something interesting.  
There was a sketch portraying him in one of the few times he hadn't been sitting behind her desk,leaning on his own disk and crossing his arms,it looked so good,and suddenly he found her standing in front of him,surprised that he found her sketch book,a moment of silence passed by before he came out of his shock and moved away putting the sketch book back where he found it  
"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to mess with your stuff"  
"It's okay"she said,still kinda nervous,another moment of awkward silence passed before she talked again "So ,what do you think?"she said looking at him  
"What?" He said,a hint of surprise evident in his voice  
"What do you think about my sketches?" She repeated the question  
"They are wonderful,specially mine" he said  
"I wonder why you didn't show them to me before,although we both share an artistic side" he said teasingly  
"You draw a painting of a weird woman holding an apple and suddenly you have an artistic side?"she said chuckling  
"It's nothing compared to yours,but it's still there"  
"Why don't you tell me when was the last time you drew something then?"  
"Why don't you tell me why you drew me?"  
"I was just practicing my anatomy drawing skills,and you happen to have a perfect bone structure "she said ,regretting it a few minutes later  
"A perfect bone structure? Do you think I can work as a model? "He said with a wide smile  
"I didn't mean it that way,you were standing there and I needed to practice " she said, slightly blushing  
"Well I'm glad that my bone structure was a perfect subject for your practice " he said,with a hint of pride in his voice  
"Oh shut up "she said,throwing a pillow at him and they both started laughing.  
A while after it was lunch time,and nick went to the kitchen looking for something to cook,he was able to find 2 pieces of steak and a bag of frozen - ready to cook- chips  
"You really need to go to the grocery store when the storm is over,this is probably the last actual food here "  
"It's okay, I still have my snacks and ready frozen food" she said  
"You still need to have an enough food for emergencies,like the one we are in "he said with a smirk  
"Okay we will see,let me help you with this "   
She said,then she helped him with cooking,and after a while they were sitting down,eating  
"If you weren't such a great agent,I would have told you to open your own restaurant "  
Ellie said  
"I'm not going to open a restaurant for you to come and eat all the food I make "he said with a smile  
"I won't eat all the food!"she said,making an angry face  
They spent the rest of the meal in light banther,they were doing the dishes when nick suddenly said:" you know I want a copy of your painting "  
"What are you going to do with it?*she said,slightly surprised  
"I'm going to hang it in my apartment,I never got sketched by such a talented artist before "  
"Sure,I'll give you a copy " she said,looking down at the dish in her hand with a slight blush.  
By the time they were done it was 5 PM,they sat silently for a minute "I think we should have a movie night "Nick proposed  
"This is a good idea,what movies should we watch ?"she said  
"The jumanji movies are sound really good, what do you think? "  
Sure,I've been wanting to watch them for a long time "  
Ellie got her laptop and brought the first movie up,then she put it on the TV and they started watching.  
It was getting a little cold so they sat close to each other,with Nick's arm hanging on the couch behind Ellie's back...  
If anyone were to look at them they would definitely think that they are a couple,just by the way they looked so fit together.  
Ellie was watching the movie with a pre occupied mind,lost in thought about the man sitting next to her,she felt comfortable around him,she didn't know what brought him here but she was glad that she wasn't stuck at this storm alone,it was nice having someone around,she was interrupted by the first movie's ending credentials  
"I'm not that hungry to have dinner,are you?"nick asked  
"I'm not hungry too,let me grab a bag of snacks "she said,heading to the kitchen and returning after a moment with a big bag of chips,they played the second movie eating the chips.  
The movies ended around 11 pm,Nick looked at Ellie to find her fast asleep,with her head on his shoulder,he slightly chuckled,standing up slowly then scooping her in his arms, heading to her bedroom.  
He put her slowly on the bed and covered her with the covers,she squirmed a little but she didn't wake up.  
Nick stood by the door frame for a minute looking at Ellie,"she looks so peaceful and pretty " he thought silently,before leaving the room and closing the door,then he went to the couch and slept.  
Ellie wook up late in the morning on the smell of pancakes,she checked the alarm next to her bed and it was 10:30 am,she didn't remember going to bed yesterday,so nick must have carried her to it,she smiled at this thought and got up,she traced the smell to the kitchen to find nick making pancakes,he smiled when he saw her  
"Good morning,did you sleep well?"he said ,placing the dishes on the table  
"I did,thanks for taking me to the bed"she said with a smile, sitting down before she continued "when did you wake up? "  
"An hour ago,I worked out and I was just about to wake you up "he said,sitting down as well  
"You know you're not supposed to be cooking all the time,right? I can make some stuff too "  
"It's fine,I enjoy cooking when I'm free"  
"I prefer baking " she said  
"Maybe we can bake something after breakfast "he suggested "we still have enough ingredients "  
"This sounds great "Ellie seemed excited about the idea " you gave me your burritos recipe,and I'll give you my infamous chocolate chip cookie recipe" she said with a tone of pride  
"We will see about that" he said,earning himself an angry glare by her that made him stay silent for the rest of the breakfast  
They baked for the whole afternoon,and when they were done it smelled so nice that nick was barely wait for it to cool down  
"This is really delicious " nick said after tasting a cookie  
"I told you so "   
He chuckled and didn't say anything,they took a plate full of cookies and they went to the couch and sat there. When they were done nick went to the window to check the weather,the storm became calmer,not for long though  
"The storm is quiet now and you have nothing left to cook,I'm going to run to the takeout place around the corner "  
"You shouldn't go out in the storm,it can flare up any minute"  
"It will be a few minutes,and it's not that far" he said,wearing his Jacket "can I get you anything specific? " he said  
"No,just bring me whatever you'll get for yourself " she said,and when nick left the apartment,Ellie moved and sat beside the window,watching the white surroundings around her.  
A quarter of an hour passed and nick wasn't back yet,and the storm got even worse,Ellie was starting to worry about him,and after 10 long minute there was someone knocking on the door,nick was back.  
She opened the door nervously,Nick came in and closed the door behind him,holding two bags of takeout in his hands  
"What took you so long? " Ellie yelled at him,her worry turning into anger  
"The food took longer than usual to be done, and the storm got worse so I had to walk slower than the usual" he said,taken away by her sudden anger  
"Why didn't you text me that?" She said,still angry  
"I forgot to take my phone"  
"I told you not to go,and you didn't listen"  
"I'm sorry Ellie,I didn't mean to worry you"  
"It's fine,just drop it"she said,taking the food from him and going with the kitchen in fast steps and returning after a few minutes with the food in plates  
They stayed silent for the rest of the day,Ellie reading a book and nick watching tv. And Ellie went to her bedroom after a while  
And around 11 pm the electricity went out.  
After sometime Nick found Ellie coming out of her room with her phone's flashlight on,she stood by the edge of the couch "Nick,are you still up?" She asked  
"I am,what's up Ellie? "  
"Would you like to share the bed with me? It's so cold here without the heating " she hesitantly said  
Nick didn't say anything,surprised by her suggestion  
"It's okay if I don't want to,goodnight nick " Ellie said,nervously returning to her room  
"Ellie wait" he said,she turned around to face him "this is a nice idea,thank you" he said,standing up and heading to the bedroom with her.  
Each of them took a side of the bed,they both layed on their backs staring into the ceiling,  
"Nick? " "yes?" "I'm sorry if I was mean to you,I was just worried about you" she said,looking at his eyes "it's okay,I'll make sure not to worry you next time " he said,looking at her eyes too,they stayed like this for a minute before Ellie turned around and gave her back to him "that would be great,goodnight Nick "  
"Good night,Ellie " he said,and they both slept  
Ellie woke up the next morning to find nick next to her,still asleep,it took her a minute to remember last night before she relaxes again.  
It was weird for her to share a bed with Nick,since the last time she shared a bed with someone was Jake,but having nick next to her was comforting in a way she couldn't explain,it was the first time for her to feel like this,she caught herself before she drifted more in her thoughts as she moved slowly so she won't wake nick up,she done her usual mourning activities and was starting to make breakfast when nick woke up  
"good morning,what are you doing? "He said  
"Breakfast,you are not the only one who can cook here" she said teasingly,and he chuckled  
"Let's see what you have got then" he said  
They had their breakfast in a pleasant mood,when they were done nick went to look through the window one last time ,the storm completely stopped  
"I think it's time for me to go "  
"Wait,don't forget to take these" Ellie said,handing him a container full of cookies and a copy of her sketch, he thanked her for it  
Nick grabbed his stuff and headed to the door with Ellie following behind him,they stood by the threshold  
"You should come for dinner at my place,I'll cook" nick said with a smile  
"This is an offer I can't refuse " she said   
,smiling.  
Nick pulled his corage and took a step forward ,he gave Ellie a light kiss on her cheek and pulled away.  
"Thanks for having me,goodbye "he said, leaving " goodbye Nick" she said with her cheeks turning red,watching him until he was out of her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story,I hope you guys liked it,let me know your opinion about the storyin general <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one,let me know what you think in the comments below <3  
> Part 2 should be up soon :)


End file.
